Your Dad is Who!
by FictionLover4116
Summary: So have you noticed that we know nothing about Rai's family. Learn who Rai's mom, dad, and sister are and what side of battle the fall on, Heylin or Xiaolin. Also what side Rai will take in the end. Set before the Rai becomes the Shoku warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Dad is who!

Author Name: FictionLover4116

Rating: T just to be safe

Genre: Family/Angst

Disclaimer: **Me: I own everything about Xiaolin Showdown *laughs manically***

**Chase: You own nothing; you are nothing but an annoying groupie like Spicer**

**Me: Well I own the idea of this story, thus I own the characters in my story**

**Chase: No, you only own Rayna and her mother**

**She's who!**

On a typical summer day, there are four teenagers training in a monastery. The teenagers' names are Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo.

"Man, this duller that watching paint dry, when we are going to get some Shen Gong Wu action" says Clay while simultaneously crushing a training dummy with his Big Bang Boomerang.

Suddenly a small green lizard came rushing across the training grounds, "Looks like we got a Shen Gong Wu activating on a scale of 8.5, come on kiddies we got to go."

All four teenagers hopped on his back and Dojo launched into the air, towards the Shen Gong Wu. " This Shen Gong Wu is called the Thang Wu Locket, the actual purpose of this Wu isn't known all that I know is that it can only be used by a Xiaolin Warrior."

"Well we can be sure that with me on the Xiaolin side we can't fail", Omi boated while the rest of his friends sighed. "Well where are we headed Dojo?' asked Kimiko.

"Looks like we are headed to Rio de Jenero, so Rai you'll be giving us a tour through town after we get this Wu.", informed Dojo. "Wow, we're going to my home town I can't wait to introduce you to my mom and my twin Rayna", Rai raved.

Later in a park in Rio de Jenero…

"Hey, this is the park my sister and I used to go to all the time when we were little. Although we would only get to go on the weeks we were with our mom, when we were with our father we would travel a lot", Rai recounted with a smile.

"Well Dojo where is the Thang Wu Locket?" asked Clay.

"Well if my senses are correct, the Tang Wu Locket should be at the swing set." said the green reptile.

All five of the looked over toward the swing set, and noticed that there was a single person on the swing set. "Hey lets go ask that young female if see saw it, with my amazingly good looks she will have to admit if she's seen It.", gloated Omi. "Wait, that girl looks really familiar." says Rai.

All of a sudden the girl jumped off the swing and landed right in front of the Xiaolin monks. The girl had long brownish-black hair that reached to her knees, and piercing green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. Then she looked right at Rai and said, "Nice to see you again big bro.".

"Rayna! You look so different." Rai exclaimed.

"Who is Rayna Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"Rayna is my twin sister" Rai answered.

**Me: Well that's the end of the first chapter, so before I put up the next chapter I want to have at least 3 reviews or favorites. Oh and if you want to make a guess about who Rai and Ray's dad are, put it on your review and whoever gets it right first will either get a preview of the next chapter or will be a very minor role.**

**Monk Guan: Why am I here in this story?**

**Me: You are an important character in this story nuff said. Don't forget to read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your dad is who!

Author's name: FictionLover4116

Rating: T just to be safe

Genre: Family/Angst

Disclaimer: **Me: So everyone already knows that I own Xiaolin Showdown so why even go into this.**

**Monk Guan: Why must you be so untruthful, speak only the truth and your soul will be free.**

**Chase: She says that because she is mentally deficient.**

**Me: *glaring at both of them* just for that I'm going to make sure to bash both of you throughout this entire story, this is why you aren't…. said too much time to begin.**

**Chase and Guan: O.o**

**We meet their Mom**

**Rayna POV:**

"Your twin sister!" exclaimed the others. They looked at Rai and then they looked at me, like they were sizing me up or something. "What you've never seen a set of twins before or do you just not like me?" I stated raising an eyebrow.

"No it's just we never thought that we would get to meet ya, little lady it sure is nice to meet ya" said blonde tipping his hat in my direction, this must be Clay Rai told me he was nice but he never said he was so cute. Hhhmmm this may prove as a distraction for my mission, no I won't disappoint my mentor. That means the little one must be Omi and of course the girl must be Kimiko.

"Nice to meet you too cowboy, you must be Clay Rai's told me a lot about you" I said winking in his direction. Wonder how he's going to react to that, if he's like I think he is he's gonna blush. He didn't even blink; he took my hand and kissed it! "Hopefully only the good things little lady" he even had the nerve to wink back at me! Gosh now I'm blushing in front of these people I don't even know.

"Since that's Clay you must be Omi, short stuff" I said turning to the short little cue ball. I heard from Rai that he's pretty obnoxious so let's see how he reacts to my attitude. "Ahhhh so my amazing skills and reputation have preceded me, well since you already know who I am don't worry I am open to giving autographs." he gloated to me.

I can't believe this guy, my mentor was right he did have the biggest ego in the world. Well he didn't say that exactly but that's what he meant. "He was right you really are an annoying, little prick. I'll just have to make sure I knock you ego down a couple of pegs." I said coldly. Then I turned to Kimiko "You must be Kimiko, well I hope we can get along since I won't be getting along with cue ball." She smiled at me and said "I'm sure we can get along, I'm not sure why we wouldn't".

If only they knew what I was really supposed to do they would never forgive me, well the mission comes first and foremost no matter what. "Well what are you guys doing here anyway, doesn't look like you're here for a visit if your attire says anything" looking at their outfits with critical eyes. Well it looks like their Wudai Warriors if their robes mean anything at all; I have to be extra careful then so they won't get too suspicious. "We're here looking for a Sheng Gong Wu, one you happen to be wearing as a necklace" said a little green serpent.

"This", I looked at my necklace "this is a family heirloom I can't let you take this!" feigning shock and outrage. Inwardly I rolled my eyes this is going just as planned, no wonder I'm _his_ apprentice I'm just that awesome.

"Well we can't let a GIRL keep it; she'll just lose it or even worse let it fall into the hands of evil" Omi exclaimed. So he has a problem with girls well then I definitely don't like this guy. "Wait why don't we talk this over like civilized people and not like some rabid coyotes fighting over a roadrunner or somethin" Clay said trying to be the peacemaker between the two since Rai and Kimiko obviously weren't going to.

"Fine we can talk about this at home, Rai you show them the way I would like to be alone for a while." This way I can tell my mentor what I know already and they won't over hear. "See you there Ray don't take too long or I'll come and find you myself." Rai warned doing his protective older brother stuff; just because he's 10 minutes older he thinks he can be all annoying and stuff. "You sure you don't want any company walking back little lady" Clay asked cautiously not wanting me to get mad at him asking. "Nope I'll be fine, don't worry about little old me" jeezz these people just don't get the idea only Kimiko seemed to get it. Eventually they all left the park, and headed toward home, mom is sure in for a big surprise when she sees Rai and his friends on the doorstep. She's in for a bigger surprise when she sees me come in because this is my week to spend with dad, but he knows I want to spend some more "girl time" with mom or so everyone thinks. Well it's time to make the call; I pull out my cell phone and …..

**Clay POV:**

Rai stops in front of a two-story house and knocks on the door, looking excited to see his Momma again. I know how my partner feels, I miss my family like a pig would miss his slop bucket but we have responsibilities and unfortunately they keep us from those we love. Speaking about Rai's family that sister of his Rayna sure is a little spitfire, and quite a cute one at that.

Suddenly the door to the house opens and an older woman steps out and grabs Rai and holds him close saying "Mi hijo, tu es visita?"(My son your visiting?). Laughing Rai hugs her back and says "Si mama visito su casa es mi casa, pero mis amigos no hablan Español." (Yes mom I'm visiting, your house is my house after all but my friends don't speak Spanish.).

"Ohh I'm sorry, I'm Lucinda Pederosa it's so nice to finally meet my son's friends at the monastery. I wish I had known you were coming I would have had a meal waiting for you after such a long trip. Unfortunately, your sister isn't here Rai she is visiting your father for his bi-weekly visitation." Lucinda says sadly.

"But we just saw here at the park earlier, in fact she said she was going to meet us here after she cooled off" interrupted Rai. We all nodded our heads we had all seen her there. I wonder why she wasn't at her father's for his visitation, maybe she just didn't want to visit her father this time. Suddenly the front door swung open and Rayna glided in gracefully.

"Well it looks like my surprise has been ruined yet again by my big bro. So mom how you doin?" She said smiling.

**Me: So that was chapter 2 hope you guys like it. And what do you guys think of Rayna.**

**Chase: I believe that she follows her mentor's orders faithfully but she is too easily angered.**

**Rayna: Well screw you too Chase, I'm glad you're not *I smack her with a lamp***

**Me: Don't tell anyone that! You'll ruin the contest!**

**Guan: Violence is never the answer.**

**M: Okay we're done here. Don't forget to Read and Review**


End file.
